Penn Zero
Penn Zero is the eponymous protagonist of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. He is a boy from the suburbs, a student at Middleburg Central High, and a part-time hero. Appearance Penn is middling in height, with curly red hair and cyan eyes. He wears a white-with-black-sleeves shirt with a white slashed zero outlined with orange on the front, a blue plaid collar and end of sleeves, and fake chain mail mesh underneath. Around his hips, he wears a black belt with the MUHU attached to it. He also wears red skinny jeans and boots with black fronts, white backs, and a yellow line above the ankle. Forms Click here to view Penn's forms in different dimensions. History Penn's parents Vonnie and Brock Zero worked as part-time heroes that saved their world and other worlds using the Multi Universe Transprojector. However, when Rippen trapped them in the "Most Dangerous World Imaginable", Penn inherited the job of part-time hero from them and moved in with his Uncle Chuck and Aunt Rose. When not going to school, he and his pals Sashi and Boone dimension-hop to places that need help and battle Rippen and his minion Larry.http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/tv/2014/11/21/penn-zero-part-time-hero-holiday-first- The show aired it's first pilot on August 30 2014 look/19342029/ Personality Penn is brave, enthusiastic, and determined. While being a hero doesn't come naturally to him, he tries his best to save the world he's in. As the leader of his team, Penn isn't very confident in his leadership skills, since he's not a fantastic leader in general, and sometimes doesn't make wise calls in particular situations. Despite this, he makes sure to listen to Boone and Sashi's suggestions, along with thinking up his own ideas and giving commands. He often notices when something is illogical, pointing in out for others whether in irritation or confusion. Although sometimes Penn gets annoyed with other people's actions, insulting and sassing them, he realizes when he hurts someone's feelings and works to make things right. In other cases, he gets distracted, loving to have fun, but whether by himself or others, he gets back on track. He cares deeply for others, especially those he's close with. If he has to, he'll sacrifice what he cares about to save the day, as he genuinely wants to help others, even if it sometimes means assisting his foes. Relationship Boone Wiseman Boone and Penn are best friends, and they enjoy hanging out with each other. Boone caters to Penn's wilder and more fun side, the two often doing goofy things together. When Penn is being more serious, though, Penn finds Boone's crazier and less focused side to be frustrating and hard to work it, including when it endangers whatever the team's trying to do. In "The Princess Most Fair", Penn tells Boone that he's a bit lazy, but he doesn't doubt that Boone is a great person, if not a great part-time wise man. Though Boone sometimes can be a load, Penn tells him in "The Fast and the Floor Rugs" that he is the anchor to the team and keeps them steady. Also, he is always encouraging Boone when it's needed, trying to help him with his fear of water in "Chicken or Fish?" and his fear of public speaking in "Defending the Earth". Sashi Kobayashi Calling her the smartest and toughest of girls, Penn appreciates Sashi's friendship and assistance. He relies on Sashi heavily when it comes to pulling off complicated tasks like retrieving the magic sword and escaping the prison cage in "North Pole Down". Whenever Sashi's being more aggressive, Penn is terrified by her, like when she wasn't pleased with his trick in dodgeball in "3 Big Problems", but at other times he enjoys making fun of her like when she gets a silly form or he's not fazed by it. He calls her out for being so violent, stubborn, and a bit crazy in "The Princess Most Fair", but when she admits she feels left out of Penn and Boone's close bond, he reassures her that she is the glue to the group, keeping the team on the rails. It is hinted he shows romantic feelings towards Sashi , as shown in " I'm Super" when at the end he winked at her and she smiles afterwards. And in "Balls" When Brock suggests that Sashi should complement how handsome he looks as a tennis ball, he was embarrassed. In "The Last Mountain Beast," while Boone was singing his song, after Penn and Sashi stopped hugging they nervously looked each other. In “At the End of the Worlds”, he is shown to be jealous when Sashi tells Blaze "Hot stuff, Blaze", which Penn responds with "Sashi, he's not even human, it's just not gonna work out ." When Penn, Boone, and Sashi went on with their lives at school, Penn looks at Sashi and when she looks back at him, he nervously waved at her. Once Sashi kisses Penn at the end, he becomes Sashi’s boyfriend. Rippen Being enemies, Penn is against Rippen's cruelty and desire to take over a world. Rippen's villainy never discourages or intimidates Penn, as he always works to stop him, even if it costs him something. He is horrified when Rippen threatens to destroy his MUHU if he doesn't stop the sleigh in "North Pole Down", but it doesn't stop him from continuing on, even though it results in losing the MUHU. Disliking Rippen's sinister and underhanded ways, Penn always commits to defeating him in order to save the day, having time in it all to poke fun at him. As Rippen's student, Penn, knowing Rippen will never give him good grades, likes finding ways to frustrate him. Penn isn't entirely rude or inconsiderate towards Rippen. Despite being betrayed by Rippen in "Cereal Criminals", Penn keeps his promise to give Rippen a high teacher evaluation in order for Rippen to be teacher of the month. And when Professor Evil Professor gives Penn an option to destroy Rippen if he wants both his friends to be spared while the evil medallion influences him in "I'm Still Super!", Penn fights back, declaring he won't play the Professor's game, and doesn't follow through with killing Rippen. While deciding it was just an accident, Penn and his friends wonder if Rippen pressed the wrong button, preventing Boone and Sashi's demise, to actually help them for once. Larry In general, Penn doesn't see Larry as much as a threat as Rippen. In "North Pole Down", he points out that Larry ate all his fingers and can't pull a trigger to shoot frosting at them. But in "Hail Larry", when Larry is about to be attacked by the skeleton army, Penn feels bad for him and suggests keeping him on the skeletons' good side for a while before completing the mission. Phyllis Penn and Phyllis get along okay. He will ask her questions and request favors, and talks to her more frequently than Boone and Sashi do. Every now and then, he is unsettled or perplexed by some of her actions, such as her assuming he needs her for a date to the prom or making masks of the team's faces while they were sleeping. In "The Ripple Effect", when he finds out she has been working on finding his parents' location, he disobeys her and his parents' request about waiting for when the time is right and breaks into the Odyssey to travel to it. His actions, causing chaos in another world, lead Phyllis to fire him, but after he fixes his mess, she allows him to reapply for his job and promises that she'll always continue searching for his parents, much to his relief and thankfulness. Brock Zero and Vonnie Zero Penn loves his parents dearly. Even though he is glad to see them whenever they call via MUHU, if others are around, Penn can get embarrassed by some of the things his parents say, whether about him or to him. Their kissing in "It's a Colorful Life" disgusts him. If he needs advice during a mission, Penn will call them and ask them about what he should do. While he's still able to speak to them while they're trapped in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable with the MUHU, Penn misses their presence, especially missing them during their first Christmas separated in "North Pole Down". When Penn sacrifices the MUHU to save Christmas, he is devastated about losing the only way for him to be in contact with his parents. However, he is overjoyed when Santa Claus fixes the MUHU and returns it to him. His desire to see them again has resulted in him making terrible mistakes, however, blindly agreeing to Mr. Snowman's plan that will mean getting the MUHU fixed over his teammates' plan in "North Pole Down", which turns out to be a trap, and disobeying orders to go to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, which causes the destruction of the Least Dangerous World Imaginable and him getting fired. Uncle Chuck and Aunt Rose Staying with his uncle and aunt while his parents are gone, Penn likes them, but he finds some of their mannerisms odd, like their extreme love for their pet chinchilla. Maria Sightings *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Theme Song Season 1 *Every episode of Season 1 Season 2 * Every episode of Season 2 Trivia *Penn sleeps with a teddy bear, as revealed in "The Princess Most Fair". *In "The Old Old West", Penn is shown to be able to fix his scooter while talking to his parents. *Penn commonly rolls his eyes with things that irk him, but in rare cases it's also because he finds that thing amusing as well. *When Penn tries to get voted as class president in "Balls!", he only gets two votes, the only vote other than his own being his rival candidate, Alex, who wins. *In "I'm Super!", Penn reveals that he had always wanted to be a superhero since he was six years old. *According to co-creator Sam Levine, Penn owns a punching bag.http://samakaphyllis.tumblr.com/post/118765602605/countmyfandoms-sometimes-you-just-need-a *Penn has dance skills and an eclectic taste in music.https://twitter.com/Sam_Levine/status/600039299254390784 *Penn won Middleburg's Snazziest Feet Award three years running. *In "Totally Into Your Body", he temporarily becomes the wise man due to an accident on the zap platform. *It's revealed that in "The Ripple Effect", his family has never failed a single mission, hence why their last name is Zero. *As shown in "Rip-Penn", whenever he loses his patience, he loses his temper as well. **Also in the same episode, it's revealed that he is afraid of sock puppets and dying (with the latter being developed after nearly dying in "Totally Into Your Body"). *In "Zap One", it's revealed that he initially wore a blue-green sweater before he had his trademark shirt and fake chain mail mesh, which were gifts that he found from his parents after his first mission. Moreover, his MUHU was also a gift from them. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Heroes